ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Comes to the Watermelon Patch
Summer Comes to the Watermelon Patch is the 12th episode of the Ikkitousen series. Summary The episode begins with Saji remembering how he was able to trick Kannei, while telling Gakushuu and Koukin. He convinced Kannei to over throw Enjutsu which results in Kannei killing Enjitsu, which Saji used to make Kannei go crazy and make him become loyal to him. He then explains that he is the same Ouin that killed Toutaku and took over the thrown. Toutaku then forces Hakufu to fight Ryofu in order to save Ryomou. Ryofu approaches Toutaku quarters. Kaku then explains to one of Rakuyo high school fighters that she will be giving the Gykujo to Sousou Moutoku, in order to follow her fate. Ryofu then meets up with Toutaku, Ryomou and Hakufu. Hakufu then starts to fight Ryofu in order to save Ryomou. Hakufu is easily beaten, so Toutaku releases Ryomou so she is able to help Hakufu, but Ryomou is also out matched. It is only when Hakufu is taken over by her dragon that she is able fight Ryofu on equal ground, and was able to beat her as, but Hakufu and Ryofu both collapse to the ground, and as Hakufu falls unconscious she tells Ryomou that Ryofu is fighting with her life. Toutaku was about to kill Ryofu, Ryomou and Hakufu, but was stopped by Ryofu who was able to use a technique that was able to kill both her and Toutaku. Toutaku then stands up and releases his ki that was effecting Hakufu's health and then tells Ryomou to watch out for Saji, for he is not what he made himself out to be. Toutaku then falls over, dying in the process. Hakufu is then carried by Goei and Ryomou to her room and sleeps. Ryomou then tells Goei what happened and said that Hakufu was able to get rid of the curse ailing Hakufu. Ryomou then visits Saji, saying that he manipulated Ryofu, calling him Shishi Ouin. Saji then explains he was an agent of Toutaku, and that he knew that Toutaku wanted to kill him, and he killed Toutaku to save himself. Saji then tells Ryomou that he would not follow his fate for it would lead him to his death, even though he would be ruler for only a couple of months. As Saji leaves he tells her about having Koukin and Gakushuu in his care. Ryomou then realizes that Saji was Enjutsu and that his plan had always been to get Hakufu. Saji is then encountered by Ryomou and Hakufu. Saji then explains that he wanted to make Hakufu the true hao. Saji explains that he wanted to look like he wanted to kill Toutaku, so he could manipulate Ryofu, Saji also said that he was the one that foiled Toutaku's plan to make Kan-u and Hakufu kill each other. Hakufu and Saji then begin to fight getting Hakufu to release the dragon inside her. Kannei begins to attack Ryomou, while Saji activates his fate to be able to manipulate people, which he uses to manipulate Hakufu so he can avoid his death. Saji plans are foiled though, do to the unforeseen actions of Toutaku placing himself into Hakufu's sacred bead. Toutaku then begins to choke out Saji. Characters Returning Characters *Hakufu Sonsaku *Shimei Ryomou *Koukin Shuuyu *Chuuei Toutaku *Housen Ryofu *Goei *Ukitsu *Bunwa Kaku *Genpou Saji *Gakushuu *Kannei Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen Episodes